Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters
Ecorian Side Characters read [[The Ecots|This Page] if you have not already!] Ze’ena zeh-eh-nah Ze’ena was the queen of Ecoria during Nexus’ time. She was a kind, gentle woman and was very wise. She focused more on morality and spirituality than on anything else. Ze’ena was born with the ability to manipulate fire, which she had used once before in a battle against their enemy and alongside her king. Unfortunately, he was lost in that battle and she was left to look after her child and her people alone. Ze’ena was strong willed and very powerful. She was also, in her youth, an enchanting songstress. She had been trained in the art of combat and was very wistful in battle and in strategizing. Ze’ena was also quite knowledgeable on astrology and science. Before the loss of her planet, Ze’ena caught wind of the plan of attack and, after considering all options, knew that there was no way to save her people. However, she did intend to try and fight for them as best she could. She had preparations made for ships to be built so that her family could escape, but unfortunately, her brother was the first to be killed, then her daughter. She almost lost Nexus as well, but Cale, a boy who was in love with Nexus, had been successful in getting her off of Ecoria. The last Ze’ena saw of her niece was her frightened face from behind the frosty glass of the ship she was in. And soon as soon as she knew that at least one of her family members was safe, she turned back to her enemy with her head held high, and was then slaughtered on her throne. Cale kay-ul Cale was a Worker who worked as a servant to Queen Ze’ena. He was very kind and very brave, and Ze’ena favored him out of all of her servants. He was also very educated for a servant, having been taught by his father who had worked as a teacher some time ago before he died. He was an expert strategist and good at language and philosophy. Because of his willingness to serve the queen, his kindness and his bravery, which he had displayed during an attempted coup by various tyrants, Queen Ze’ena allowed him to live among the Royal family as a friend, rather than a servant. She would even ask him for his opinion or help on certain things. When Cale was not busy with his work, he would typically retreat to the Royal Library to educate himself further in hopes of becoming a teacher like his father. And other times, he would train in the courtyard and grow stronger in the case that he needed to protect the queen as well. Nexus was very attracted to Cale because of his strength and knowledge, and she often found the stories of his home and past that he had to tell interesting. And Cale was rather fond of Nexus as well, enjoying the times he could see her. After a while, the two began to get closer and closer, and they in fact decided perhaps to get married one day once they were ready. Unfortunately, Ze’ena told him privately about the very slim chance of surviving an attack from an enemy race, and Cale’s heart sank. He knew that he had to protect the people, his friends, his Queen and the girl that he loved. So, he decided to do what he could. Unfortunately, he was unable to protect Ze’ena’s brother Qis or her daughter Aeie. Ze’ena, realizing that no effort could stop this slaughter, decided to stay behind and hold off the enemy while Cale and Nexus escaped. However, Cale decided to stay with his queen, and instead sent Nexus by herself into a ship that would take her to the nearest planet with life that she could safely live off of and breathe easy on. While Nexus was tearfully sent away, Cale was killed along with Queen Ze’ena, and the Ecorian civilization fell. Aeie Ah-eh-ee-eh Princess Aeie is the daughter of Queen Ze’ena and the next in line to take the throne once her mother passes on. She was as carefree and free spirited as her cousin Nexus once was, and she would much rather live like the rest of the Ecots as opposed to being a Royal with heavy responsibilities. However, she listens to her mother and is very thoughtful and sweet. She married at a very early age and would often sneak away from lessons to be with her husband. While Aeie was a troublemaker as a child, she eventually learned how to act mature and almost entirely regal. However, she would still be childish at times whenever her mother was not looking. Aeie used to also be accompanied by Nexus when she was not busy. There would be times where Nexus would join Aeie for a lesson and they would talk to each other instead of listening to their teacher. The two also liked to shop and hunt together when they had the time. When Ecoria was attacked, Aeie and her husband were killed instantly, much to the dismay of Cale and Qis, who had tried as much they could to defend the princess and prince. Qis (s is silent) Qis is the younger brother of Ze’ena by about a few cycles. He was a warrior- a soldier, and would always aid his sister in battle. He also served as a personal guard to his sister and her family. Qis was typically always on edge and much too serious, and Ze’ena would often tease him for it. Qis at one point had a child with a local Worker who died during childbirth. He named his child Nexus, and after she was old enough to raise herself, he went on to continue working for his sister. During the attack on Ecoria, Qis did his best to defend his sister and her family, but unfortunately was beaten and killed before he could save anyone. Human Side Characters Emi Emi was the late grandmother of Hikari. She lived life in Shibuya with her granddaughter Hikari after Hikari’s parents passed away. They had died in a car crash having left Hikari with her grandmother to babysit her. Emi took great care of her granddaughter and lived in a peaceful home. She would typically tell stories about her life to entertain Hikari or to cheer her up. Emi worried at some point about the monsters that were beginning to appear about, and when she heard that ships had been made ready for humans to escape on, she immediately began to head to them with Hikari, ready to leave everything behind to keep what family she had left safe. Unfortunately, due to her old age, she died on the colonies just a few years afterwards. However, she died hoping that one day that everyone could return to their homes and be happy again. Soren Soren is a young man who took care of Hikari when her grandmother died on the colony. He took her in and watched over her while she helped him manage the marketplace stall he owned. He had been taught well in various forms of fighting and decided to teach Hikari how to defend herself and be brave. He had been approached by Akio, asking if he would allow her to become a Galaxy Mew, and while Soren did not want to let go of Hikari because he considered her a daughter, he did believe that she was strong and that with the right teacher, she could do something great. He eventually let her go and watched over the Galaxy Mews’ progress with care, being prouder of Hikari than he had ever been. Jason Jason is Chrysalis’ older brother by about two years. They used to do everything together as children and as they grew older, Jason became more busy with school and work. After the Chimera Anima started appearing, he quit his job to stay with his family. When the colonies were allowing people onto their ships, the rush was so great and everything was chaotic that Chrysalis, Jason and their parents struggled to stay together. At one point, Chrysalis fell and received a major head injury that left her blind, and her brother carried her aboard. Since then, while their parents did their best to make a living on the colony, Jason would take care of his younger sister who had trouble at first being blind. Eventually, he noticed that she stopped needing his help, and although he still tried to shelter her at times, he let her go about her way. When he and his parents had been approached by Akio about Chrysalis getting her sight back and joining the Galaxy Mews, Jason was stunned, but he vouched for her and convinced his parents to let her go, because he knew that she was stronger and brave, and that if anyone had the will to do it, it was Chrysalis. Arisu Arisu is Hotaru’s older sister of about 4 years. She is very reserved and silent, and she does her best to keep Hotaru out of trouble. Arisu, ever since she and her sister were separated from their parents, became awfully protective and strict compared to how she was when she lived on earth. Before she had come to the colonies, she was very simple-minded and carefree like any other tween girl. And her strictness and stress on the colonies was not helped by Hotaru’s making a mess all the time with her pranks. But even though her sister was exasperating, she still did what she could to keep her safe and help her grow. When Akio approached her about her sister, Arisu was worried at first, but she knew that if her sister was able to handle herself on her own, then she could certainly be able to do greater things with more training. Not only that, but she truly longed to see her parents again and believed that if her sister and her teammates succeeded, then surely she could see her parents once more and live happily on Earth again. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages